As related art of a system for testing mobile handover according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2002-0069498 A discloses an apparatus and method for testing a base station in a code division multiple access (CDMA) communication system shown in FIG. 1. According to this technology, in a base station testing apparatus to be used to test an active base transceiver station (BTS) of a CDMA system, a plurality of preset attenuators are arranged for respective sectors of a service area assigned to the BTS, and are included to correspond to a plurality of sector transmission and reception units (TRXs) of the BTS and to simulate a soft handover test of the active BTS between a test sector and an adjacent sector. To this end, each of the preset attenuators is configured so that at least three attenuation values, such as 0 dB, −3 dB, and −50 dB, can be implemented and are selected one by one under the control of a switching controller. In such a structure, the preset attenuator of a test sector is set to 0 dB, and an adjacent preset attenuator and other preset attenuators are set to −3 dB and −50 dB, respectively. When the attenuation values are controlled in this way, a soft handover test of the active BTS is simulated.
As other related art of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-302937 discloses an apparatus and method for testing handover shown in FIG. 2. The apparatus includes condition changing units 131 and 133 for changing a communication state of a test transmission line 19 connecting a mobile terminal 11 to base station devices 21 and 23, a condition control unit 152 for setting the communication state of the test transmission line 19 to a communication state for the condition changing units 131 and 133, and a processing result acquisition unit 153 for the mobile terminal 11 to acquire results of handover processing performed by the mobile terminal 11.
As other related art of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, Korean Patent No. 10-0790333 B1 discloses a portable Internet measuring device with a handover test function. The portable Internet measuring device includes: a transmission unit configured to encode a variety of downlink (DL) signals of a serving base station or a target base station by a preamble indices including cell identifiers (IDs), which have been allocated in advance with different codes, combine the encoded DL signals, and transmit the combined signal to a portable Internet terminal in connection with a handover test; a reception unit configured to receive a variety of uplink (UL) signals from the portable Internet terminal and decode the received UL signals with the cell IDs of the serving base station or the target base station in connection with the handover test; a switching unit configured to switch every DL period and UL period of each frame and selectively connect one of the transmission unit and the reception unit to the portable Internet terminal; and a central control unit configured to generate a variety of media access control (MAC) messages to be transmitted to the portable Internet terminal through the transmission unit, analyze an MAC message related to the handover test and received through the reception unit, and control the switching operation of the switching unit in connection with the handover test.
This work was supported by Industrial Core Technology Development Project for next generation communication network of MSIP/KEIT, Republic of Korea. [10041628, Radio Unit (RU) Development for Multi-Band Multi-RAT base station based on a micro RF unit module that is applicable to multi-cell environment for next generation mobile communication service]